It is presently well known to support babies in an apparatus which is sold at least in Australia under a Trade Mark "Bouncinette".
A device of this type is shown in drawings attached to this specification but generally includes a frame comprised of one continuous length of wire which is shaped so as to have a lower U-shaped portion constituting a base an upper U-shaped portion constituting a baby support portion and the respect legs of the U-shaped portions joining at a forward end in such a way that the upper U-shaped portion is held at an inclined angle to the base portion when this is resting on the ground and with a baby resting on a cloth mesh supported by the upper U-shaped member, by inertial reaction, the baby can achieve a resilient bounce.
Such equipment is advantageous both from the point of view that it holds a baby in a relatively pleasant position from the babies point of view and some babies can amuse themselves by obtaining a resilient bouncing.
I have found however that a large number of babies do not obtain retain a resilient bouncing effect and very often therefore will become bored and must therefore be additionally amused.
I have found that children can amuse themselves for a much greater period of time by additions to apparatus of the type described, esepcially if this is made so that it can be adapted for particular children.